My Rainbow
by xhappily-randomx
Summary: An accident occurs leaving Amu blind. She's stuck in the hospital for the time being. She's getting visited by someone who won't tell her their name, and then finally Ikuto comes to see her. Amuto AmuxIkuto One-Shot!


**Hi everyone! I'm back with another one-shot! Yay! I like writing one-shots, they're so much fun! Although I guess this one can be sad in parts...? ^^;**

**Oh, also, in this one-shot there's no charas because... I... um... forgot. LOL!! I'm sorry!!! Stupid mistake, but I don't really want to re-write it (I only realized when I was like 7 pages into the story).**

**I really enjoyed writing this one-shot. :P I started it at like 2:00 am, but I wanted to keep writing, so I ended up staying up until 4:00 am then forced myself to go to sleep. Why do I always end up writing so late at night? Lol.**

**I'll also have a Japanese–English translation section at the end. ^-^**

**+-+-+-+-+**

I sat there, on the thin mattress of the bed and waited. I didn't know what to do. What could someone like me do? They told me they'd be here at one o'clock, and it was now... Well, I had no idea what time it was. I felt like I'd been waiting a long time. But that's all I do. Wait.

"Ohayou!" Someone called cheerfully.

"Huh? Who's there? Yaya, is that you?" I asked uncertainly. It sounded peppy and cheerful like Yaya, but how was I supposed to know for sure?

"H-hai," Yaya concurred. "Amu-chi..." She sounded sad. I wanted to hear her be happy. Even more than that, I wanted to see her smile. "Ow! Rima-tan!"

"What happened?" I wondered.

"Rima-tan, uh, stepped on my foot. By accident," Yaya answered.

"Tadase, Nagihiko, and Kukai will be coming a bit later. Amu, how are you?" Rima asked thoughtfully. It _was_ thoughtful, but how come it just made me feel sad.

"I'm... okay," I said. It was a half-truth. I hoped they'd take it to mean I was perfectly fine. What it meant to me was that I wasn't in horrible condition, but I wasn't exactly happy.

"Amu, don't lie to us," Rima said. Rima's voice was really easy for me to recognize. It was kind of quiet and soft, though quite mature for someone her (technically, our) age.

"I-I didn't..." I gave up halfway through. "I'm so confused. I don't know what to do with myself. I just sit here all day because... because... what _can_ I do?"

Suddenly I was back to the incident that occurred three nights ago. Ami and I were home alone. Mama and papa had gone out for a romantic weekend and left me in charge of the home.

I had cooked dinner, and even cleaned a little. Ami was already in bed by this time. I talked to my charas a little before I fell asleep as well.

I woke up to hear something, a blaring noise around me. My mind hummed tiredly as I tried to grasp what was going on. It felt oddly hot. The noise... an alarm! I jumped out of bed as quickly as possible. I threw open the door to my bedroom and was assaulted by a thick grey and black fog. Smoke, there was so much smoke.

"Ami!" I gasped. I stumbled blindly through the hall to find her room. I counted the doorknobs to find it, coughing as I went.

"O-Onee-chan? What's happening?" Ami cried. She clung desperately onto me as I picked her up.

"Shh, quiet. Try not to talk or breathe too much," I instructed. My heart seemed to clench in horror. I didn't know what to do. The panic had emptied out all the common sense in my head.

What to do... what to do... Leave. I need to leave! I held tightly onto Ami as I made my way back into the hallway. Everything was ablaze. The smoke choked and blinded me. The intensity of the fire hurt my eyes and made me sweat. The only thing I could see other than black were the intense yellow and oranges of the fire.

The stairs. I made it to the stairs. How did the stairs go again? Were they straight? Did they curve around? They turned left or right at one part, didn't they? I put my hand on the wall to guide myself down. The stairs turned right.

I was almost down the stairs. Was the front door to the left or the right? Why couldn't she remember her own house anymore!?

I froze as I heard a loud, splintering noise. What was-? Pain. My head suddenly felt like it had been hit by something. But it was over so quickly, as if nothing had happened. Everything went black.

When I first woke up my head ached so much. I was sore all over. My skin stung in some places, and burned when I touched it. My eyes hurt. Everything was black... Why was everything black? I raised my hands up to touch my eyes, but my fingers grazed over a soft blindfold instead. I sighed in relief. It was just a blindfold. I lowered it down and saw... nothing.

I was so surprised that I passed out again. The doctor came in later, along with my parents. The doctor told me that in the fire a blazing piece of wood had hit me in the head. I had fallen over and the wood had stayed over my eyes until the firefighters had come and saved me. Some part of my eyes had melted. Essentially, I was blind now. Mama cried, but I think I heard Papa cry even more. Ami had a meltdown. She couldn't apologize to me enough, as if it were her fault. I told Mama and Papa not to bring Ami again to visit. I don't think I could stand to hear her cry again.

The hospital wanted to monitor me for a week or so. I was covered in light burns. I had gotten a mild concussion and a serious burn when the wood had fallen on me. The doctor told me I was lucky. No offense to him, but I didn't feel so lucky at the moment.

They put some cooling past all over my burns. It felt nice and cooling. It took the sting away. They also put me on a light pain medication (so that I wouldn't get all woozy and loopy.)

I wore the blindfold all the time now. I couldn't see myself, but I was scared for others to see me so burnt. I was scared that my eyes would be melted and weird. My eyes stayed closed and covered.

The first and second day here they didn't allow any visitors other than my mother and father so that I could get some rest. All I did was either sit there or rest. Whenever Mama and Papa came they'd try to talk to me, but one of them would end up crying soon afterwards. Then it would be quiet other than sobbing. After a long silence, they'd excuse themselves for a variety of reasons. I almost wished they'd stop coming. It was rather depressing for me.

Today was the first day they'd allowed me any visitors. All of my friends had told my parents to tell me they were coming to visit. I was so excited for them to visit. So nervous, yet so excited.

"Amu-" I heard Yaya choke out and then sob, "-chi." Her voice brought me back to the present.

"Y-Yaya! D-don't cry! I-It's okay! I'm okay!" I cried then fumbled around to get up from the bed. The fabric of the papery hospital outfit scratched against my skin. I stuck out my arms to try and guide myself. I hit someone's face with my hand instead. It was wet. And they were short. "Rima? You too? Don't cry guys. P-please! D-don't c-cry for m-me!" I begged as the tears began to flow out of my eyes as well. The tears stung my burn a tiny bit. They were absorbed by the blindfold over my eyes. No one could see them, not even me.

"Amu!" Rima whimpered then wrapped her thin arms around me.

"Amu-chi!" Yaya snivelled. She joined Rima and hugged me as well. I held them both tightly as we all cried together.

"We love you Amu," they both chorused (though Yaya added a –chi to my name).

"Oi, Hinamori! We're he-" I heard Kukai call out. He must've froze at the sight of us three girls hugging and bawling. I pictured the image in my mind and soon found myself laughing between sobs.

"Amu-chan..." Nagihiko murmured. I was getting kind of good at distinguishing peoples' voices now. I had no idea how different everyone's voices sounded until now. Pitch, tone, their choice of words, volume, even the feelings flowing through with every word.

"Hinamori-san, are you okay?" Tadase asked me.

I sniffed. "Yeah, I'm fine. Rima, Yaya, are you guys all right now?"

"I think... I think I'll be okay," Rima answered.

"Yaya will be fine. Especially if Yaya gets some free cake from the hospital cafeteria," Yaya told them. Rima giggled a little along with me.

"Um, minna, I have a request," I interjected the laughing. "No more crying, okay?"

"You got it Hinamori," Kukai agreed.

"Of course Amu-chan. We won't do anything to upset you," Nagihiko responded. The way he said things... it was so similar to Nadeshiko. They are twins though, so I guess it's normal.

"Anything you want Hinamori-san," Tadase said.

"Arigatou minna," I thanked them. Someone ruffled my hair. I think it was Kukai. Who else ruffles my hair? "Kukai, you'll mess up my hair. Although... it's probably messed up already as I forgot to brush it this morning." It's easy to forget to do something with my appearance when I can't see myself.

Rima giggled. "Same old Amu as usual. Remember when you went to school and forgot to brush your hair? You went the whole day with hair that looked like a big pink cotton ball!"

"Oh yeah! I remember that day. How embarrassing... And you didn't tell me either! I had to wait to hear it from some kid on the street who asked me if I was trying to be a clown!" I yelled. This brought out rounds of laughter from all my friends.

"You never told us that part before Amu-chan," Nagihiko observed.

"Of course not, it's embarrassing," I reasoned.

"Don't worry Hinamori-san, you're hair really didn't look that bad," Tadase said. Aww, he was so sweet!

"Thank you Tadase-kun!"

"Tadase's right. Back then was no comparison to what your hair looks like right now," Kukai laughed.

"H-hey!" I protested.

The rest of the day proceeded like that until a nurse came in and told us there were only fifteen minutes left in the visiting hours. My friends had decided to leave at that point. They told me to get plenty of rest so that I could get out soon and play with them. Kukai even offered to do some "special training" with me again when I felt up to it. I'd honestly rather avoid it. They said they'd visit every other day. That made me really happy.

I sat there and thought after they left. My friends had visited me, but I still felt as if I was missing someone. Utau had phoned earlier (answering my phone was the only thing I could do with it now, as all it needed was to open and close it) to tell me that she couldn't make it today, but she'd come tomorrow for sure.

And then there was Ikuto. Sure, we were supposed to be enemies, but I at least deserved one visit, didn't I? Now I just felt sad. I actually wanted him to visit. He brought something out in me. I could be myself around him and just abandon my "cool-and-spicy" personality. But it was more than that. I was _more _than myself around him. If that made any sense.

I heard the door open and then shut again. "Hello? Is anyone there?" I called out. No one answered, but I heard footsteps coming closer towards me. "Who is it?"

I heard a scraping a shuffling noise. They must've sat down in the chair beside the bed. They sighed. I think it's a boy. Something touched my face. A hand. The boy was stroking my cheek. I just sat there and let them. What was wrong with me?

He stroked my cheek so soft and so _lovingly_. I found myself smiling a little. I relaxed and relished in the attention. After a little bit the person stopped. They kissed my head, and then got out of the chair.

"Wait! Who-" the door closed "-are you?" I finished too late for them to hear. I happily fell asleep afterwards. I was really tired. My last thoughts of the night were of the mystery boy and whether he'd come again tomorrow. I wanted to know who he was. I think he really cared about me for some reason.

The next day Utau came to visit. She cried a bit (like most everyone does at one point when they visit me), but when I asked she denied it. She told me about her singing and how her career was getting back on track.

Utau also mentioned that she hadn't seen Ikuto in a while. She asked if he'd come to visit me. He hadn't and I told her so. She seemed really mad about it, and promised that whenever she found him she'd slap him for me. I love Utau, she's so funny. I love all my friends. I'll miss seeing all their faces.

A few minutes after she left I heard the door open and close again. "Hello?" I asked, wondering if anyone was there. No one answered.

The same thing as yesterday happened. I heard footsteps com towards me; someone sat down in the chair beside the bed and then sighed. The mystery boy had come back! "Y-you! It's you right? You came back." No answer. Not that I expected one.

The person stroked my cheek just like before. The traced along all my features and I shivered a little. I wanted to see their face! I wanted to see who they were! Frustration coursed heavily through my veins.

He moved his hands down to my left arm. He caressed up and down my arm then moved to my hands. They went up and down my finger on the top of my hand then turned my hand over. He drew a spiral on my palm, then went back over it in the opposite direction.

"Won't you tell me who you are?" I asked quietly. They put their hand behind my head, pulled me forward a bit and kissed my cheek. Then the mystery boy got up and left.

The day afterwards was just the same. Visits from friends, and another visit from an un-nameable guy. Same as usual. At first, at least.

Door opening and closing. Silence. Chair scraping over floor. A sigh. His sighs sounded so sad, almost desperate. He moved his hands gently over my face again, then over my arms and hands. Back to my face. Over my forehead, the bridge of my nose, my cheekbone. A kiss on the forehead, a kiss on the cheek. And it all made me shiver, smile, and sigh in happiness. For those brief moments I felt utterly happy, perfectly content in my place in the world. It was strange, but it was true.

He was staying longer today, a lot longer. I didn't want him to leave. I thought I felt his breath catch when he traced the lines of my mouth. I instinctively leaned forwards a bit. I think he did too, because now I could feel his breath hot against my lips. He pressed his mouth softly against mine, and pulled back a second later. Then he got up and left. I didn't even bother to call out this time. I just sat there in daze thinking, _he kissed me._

The door opened and closed, but this time someone spoke. "Hey." I'd know that voice anywhere. It was low and sort of ruff, but velvety smooth as the same time.

"I-Ikuto!" I burst out. He actually came to visit me! "I didn't think you were going to come."

"I... got caught up before. Sorry I didn't come earlier," Ikuto apologized. I so wanted to see his face! I wanted to see his dazzling indigo eyes looking at me.

"That's, um... okay," I managed to get out. I can't believe that he actually _wanted_ to come see me! I was happy.

I could feel the bed dip down a bit as he sat down on the edge. "Does it hurt?"

"Not too much anymore. Sometimes my head throbs. The burns sting a little, but I have this cream stuff to rub on it. And my eyes... I try not to think about my eyes," I admitted.

"It'll be okay," Ikuto told me.

"I guess." Would everything really be okay? I didn't even know what to do with myself in a _hospital_, what would I do when I was released back into the world? I couldn't read, I couldn't walk around town by myself (with my luck I'd probably get hit by a car)... What would I do about school? I can't take notes, and I definitely can't remember everything. I hadn't really thought that far into the future before this. A dull sense of panic spread throughout me. What would I – _could_ – I do?

"It will," Ikuto insisted. "We'll all be there for you."

_Will _you_ be there for me?_

"What?"

Oops, had I said that out loud? Apparently so. At least he hadn't heard what I said. That would've been so embarrassing. My cheeks grew hot as I thought about saying that out loud. I shook my head. "I-It was n-nothing."

"_Amu_, tell me," He whined. It really did sound a bit whiny.

"N-no way!" I protested.

He didn't ask about it again. I guess he let it drop because... well, probably because I was injured and stuck in a hospital. "What's it like?" Ikuto asked quietly.

"What's what like?"

"Being blind," he said.

"Oh." No one had ever said it like that before. So bluntly, yet so normal. He didn't pity me, it was as if he was just asking about the weather, as if being blind was a daily occurrence and normality for me (I guess it was now).

"It's... different. Kind of scary when I wake up in the morning and I forgot about everything that happened. I always wake up expecting to see a hospital, but of course I don't. When I don't see the hospital I think it was just some horrible dream. Then I realize _of course_ I can't see the hospital, because I _don't see_ _anything_. Sometimes it makes me feel sad; when I realize all the things I'll miss seeing. I won't get to see another field covered in perfect untouched snow. I won't get to see the leaves change colour in autumn and fall of the tree. I won't get to see the sun shine down, the flowers blossom, my friend's faces. Other times it makes me panicked, when I think about how I don't know how to live my life as someone who's blind."

"I guess you could say it comes with its advantages too," I continued. "My hearing's better than before. Or... I rely on it more now, so it seems better. I bet you could drop a pin and I'd hear it. People have told me that your memory gets better. I think that it's just because you need to memorize so much more stuff. I bet all my senses are better. Other than sight, of course."

I was pulled forward and my face pressed against something soft, warm, and yet a bit hard at the same time. "Ikuto, are you hugging me?" I wondered.

"Yes," he answered simply. I found I was suddenly cold, yearning for his warmth. I gave in and wrapped my arms around him. He shifted around so that I was suddenly on his lap and we were both under the covers of the bed. I didn't protest because I was afraid I'd fall off the bed. Feeling a bit embarrassed at my current situation, I prayed that my parents wouldn't walk in.

I found his hand with mine then felt along it. It felt like _him_. It's weird how a hand could just feel like it belonged to a person, but it did to me. I tentatively moved my hand up, but accidentally touched his neck instead.

"What are you doing?" Ikuto asked in an amused tone.

"I-I heard a-about this thing, where blind people t-touch someone's face to k-kind of feel what they l-look like," I stuttered. Talk about embarrassing.

"You already know what I look like," he laughed.

"I-I know... I just wanted to try for u-um... future reference. I don't want to poke someone in the eye or something, you know," I fumbled with my excuse. I didn't know what had come over me, but I'd just suddenly _wanted_ to do it.

"So it's better for me to be poked in the eye rather than someone else?" I could tell he was smirking. I practically heard it in his voice. "Not that I really care either way. Go ahead."

I bit back a smile after hearing him grant his permission. I slowly moved my fingers over his face. I didn't go over his mouth though. There was no way I was going there! I blushed, thinking of the scene that had occurred between her and the Mystery Boy yesterday.

"What are you thinking about? Your face is all red. Something perverted, I assume," Ikuto remarked.

"I-I w-was n-not! You're the one who's perverted! Stupid hentai!" I yelled.

"Just joking," he said. "So?"

"So what?" I would've blinked out of confusion if this eye mask weren't in the way

"The whole face touching thing," he clarified.

"You're definitely you," I smiled.

"Oh, good. Because I was having a bit of an identity crisis for while back there," Ikuto commented sarcastically.

"Haha," I said humourlessly. It made _him_ laugh though. "What's that noise?" It was a soft patter, wet sounding.

"It's raining," Ikuto said.

I sighed a bit sadly and a bit dreamily. "I wish I could see it rain. Or even just feel it. Ami and I used to go play outside when it rained. We'd try and jump over the biggest puddles we could find. Or sometimes we'd just splash around. I love the rain. It's like a cleanser. It washed away all the dryness and heat, and all the dead things. People always say it's dreary when it rains, but how can it be when it brings such beauty afterwards? Everything seems to come alive again. Everything looks fresher and greener. But the best part is the rainbow, because no matter how bad the storm is you can always count on the beautiful rainbow coming out afterwards to brighten the day."

"Let's go feel the rain then," Ikuto suggested. He slid me off of himself, and stood up. He took my hand in his and helped me up to my feet.

"They won't let me out of the hospital. Especially not to go play in the rain," I argued.

"We're not leaving the hospital," he said. I trusted him to guide me forwards. There was a sliding noise and then he led me forwards a few more steps. He moved my hand forwards and I felt the cool splash of raindrops on my hand.

"How?" I wondered. He hadn't led me very far, I couldn't be outside...

Ikuto laughed. "A window."

Now I just felt stupid. I stuck my hands back out the window and relished in the soft sensation. I raised a hand up to feel the top of the window and used it to guide a safe path as I stuck my head out as well.

"Don't go getting yourself sick," Ikuto scolded.

I took my head out of the rain. Not because he implied that I should, I wanted to ask him a question. "Will you tell me when the rainbow comes out?"

"Yeah, sure," he replied nonchalantly. I think he meant it though.

I threaded my pink through his. "Pinkie swear. Too late to go back on it now," I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Pinkie swear. Hey, do you want to play a game?" He asked. _Mischievous sounding..._

I ignored that fact. "Sure. What game?"

"I'll draw letters on your hand to spell out a sentence, and you have to tell me what the sentence is," Ikuto explained. "It'll also test your sense of touch."

"Okay, go," I held out my palm. I almost giggled as he traced. It tickled a little.

I – L – O – V – E – Y – O – U

He stopped tracing, but I stopped breathing. When this big of a surprise comes up you tend to re-evaluate things. I guess breathing wasn't that important to me, as I forgot to breathe for several seconds. I took in a big gulp of air, but it sounded more like a gasp. Ikuto just stood there holding my hand as my mind tried to get a grasp on this concept.

He loves me? He loves me. He loves _me?_ He _loves_ me!

Ikuto sighed. "You!" I gasped. "You're Mystery Boy!" Ikuto's sigh, it was _exactly_ the same as his!

"_What_?"

Oops. Guess he didn't know about the little nickname I'd invented. "You were the one who visited me before!"

"I tell you I love you, and _this_ is what you want to talk about?" he deadpanned.

"You! Why didn't you tell me it was you? Why didn't you just say it was you before?" I asked.

"Ouch. You yell so loud," Ikuto rubbed his ear. I frowned. "I did it because... I don't know why."

"That's a stupid answer." I gasped again as something else occurred to me, "You kissed me! You already kissed me! I had my first kiss with _you_ and didn't even know it! I wanted to be knowledgeable about it when we had our first kiss!"

"_When _we had our first kiss? So you were planning to kiss me at some point then?" There was no doubt in my mind that he was smirking. "Do I take it that you love me as well then?"

"I-I'm n-not s-s-saying i-it!" I huffed.

"I'll say it first. I love you," Ikuto told me.

"If this is a joke I'll hurt you!" He laughed. I mumbled what he wanted to hear under my breath.

"What? Sorry, I couldn't hear," Ikuto said mockingly. _Jerk_.

"I love you," I said a bit louder.

"Now do you want a kiss?" He teased.

"If you _don't_ kiss me, I might have to hit you," I said bitterly.

He did kiss me. Soft and sweet just like last time, but he held me closer now.

"My girlfriend's so demanding," Ikuto sighed jokingly.

"G-girlfriend!?" I sputtered.

"Of course," he paused, "Amu-_koi_."

"D-don't use th-that honorific!" I protested and pushed him back a little. He pulled me closer.

"Why not, Amu-koi?" Ikuto asked.

"B-because it's e-embarrassing!" I felt my face flush.

"Come on, say it," he whispered into my ear.

"N-not w-way!" I said.

"Please?" he begged.

"No!" How could I say something like that? It's way too embarrassing!

Ikuto grabbed my chin and tilted my face up. Then he kissed me again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and ran my hands through his hair. _So soft!_

"How about now?"

My smile immediately turned into a pout. "Fine, I'll say it _once_. Ikuto-koi," I mumbled.

"My little sparrow's growing up!"

I froze. Oh no! Oh no, no, no! Why did my dad have to come in now!? I pushed Ikuto back a bit so that we were both standing separately.

"My little sparrow's got a boyfriend now! She's going to marry him and move away, and leave us all alone!" Papa wailed.

"Papa! I'm not moving away or leaving you!" I tried. He just burst out into tears.

"Oh, papa, why don't you wait outside for a second while I talk to Amu-chan," Mama said. The door opened and closed so I guess Papa left.

"Amu-chan, you got yourself such a cute boyfriend!" Mama trilled.

"Mama!" I protested.

"Hi, I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Nice to meet you," Ikuto greeted my mom.

"Well, Papa and I need to go and do some shopping, so we'll leave you two alone for another hour or so and then come back." Mama said the next part just loud enough for me to hear, "We'll talk about everything – including the age difference – later, just the two of us."

"Thanks Mama," I whispered back.

I heard her footsteps retreating and the door opened. "Wait!" I called out, and walked closer towards where I thought she might be, with my arms outstretched. She took my hand and squeezed it a little. "Um, Mama, everything's okay. You know that, right?"

"Yes," Mama answered, but she sounded sad.

"And I know you're sad, but I don't want you to be. I don't want you to feel bad for me, because I've realized something. Everything's going to be okay, because everyone's here for me. Everyone's here to help me and live my life with me. I don't want you to be sad, I just want you to be part of my life," I explained.

"Mmhm," she sniffed. I could tell she was crying a little again.

"Mama, please don't cry," I pleaded.

"It's okay, it's mostly happy crying. I love you, Amu-chan," Mama told me, and swept me into a hug. I hugged her tightly back.

"Tell Papa too."

"Of course Amu. Goodbye Amu-chan, Ikuto-kun," Mama said as she left.

"Goodbye Mama." I sighed as the door clicked shut. "That's going to be a _long_ conversation."

"It's a good thing I'm worth it then, huh?" Ikuto joked.

I would've rolled my eyes if he could see it. I settled for slapping him playfully on the arm. Ikuto picked me up and sat us both back down on the bed, with me on his lap.

"Amu-koi, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, as long as you stop calling me Amu-koi," I said.

"Not going to happen, but why are you wearing a mask over your eyes?" Ikuto asked.

"Oh, well, it's, um, comfortable," I lied.

"The truth?"

"I... I'm scared that my face is going to be all burnt and deformed and weird and that my eyes will have melted and look creepy!" I rushed out so quickly that everything blurred together into one giant word.

Ikuto tried to pull the mask up, but I hit his hand away. "If you look you have to promise not to scream or something, okay? And I'm not opening my eyes!" I told him.

"Okay," he agreed. He pulled it up over my head.

"What does it look like?" I asked timidly. I was so scared that he'd say it looked awful!

"You look like you, Amu-koi. You're beautiful, just like you always are," he whispered and nuzzled into my neck.

"Thank you, Ikuto," I murmured and snuggled into his arms.

"Hey, Amu, your rainbow came out."

Ikuto was almost always with me at the hospital until I was released. I had to tell my friends that we were kind of together now. Luckily Ikuto held back on the snarky comments throughout that time. Tadase sounded depressed, but tried to cover it up out of kindness. He was a lot calmer about it than I thought he'd be. Kukai congratulated me, Nagihiko said he was happy for me, Rima told me that if I was happy then she was as well (and if Ikuto broke up with me, she'd get revenge), Yaya just cheered and whispered to me that she always thought Ikuto was cute.

Mama and Papa came to visit more frequently. They didn't cry – at least not that I knew of – anymore. I had to talk with my mom about Ikuto. She said that she was happy for me, but was surprised that he was so much older (5 years to be exact). I told Mama I loved him, so she said it was okay for me to keep dating him. Papa was a bit harder to convince. He wouldn't talk to Ikuto if he saw him. I had to have a really long conversation with him before he'd even say hello to Ikuto. I hope they learn to get along soon.

After being released from the hospital Ikuto spent nearly every waking minute with me. He'd walk with me anywhere I wanted to go (and often had to stop me from walking out into the middle of traffic). He bought some Braille books for me, and we tried to learn it together. Sometimes I'd get frustrated with not remembering how to read it, so he'd read me a book out loud. We learned so much together! If it wasn't for him, I don't know if I could function as well as I do.

Oh, I also abandoned my eye mask for a stylish pair of black sunglasses. And I got one of those walking stick things that you tap out in front of yourself to makes sure you don't hit a wall or fall into a hole. Everything's turning out pretty good for me. I'm really happy.

Whenever it rains Ikuto and I go outside and play, then we sit together and wait until the rainbow comes out.

**+-+-+-+-+**

**Translation**

**Ohayou = hello  
-chi = a Japanese honorific added onto the end of someone's name. I'm not exactly sure what this means, but it's used in the same way that '-tan' or '-chan' is used.  
-tan = a Japanese honorific added onto the end of someone's name. It is another version of the honorific –chan; ****an informal way to address children and female family members, or close friends.**

**-chan = a Japanese honorific added onto the end of someone's name. It's used on girls names to express familiarity with them.  
Onee-chan = sister  
-san = a Japanese honorific added onto the end of someone's name. It's used as a sign of respect (and often used as an honorific when you first meet someone to be polite).  
Minna = everyone  
Arigatou = thank you**

**Hentai = pervert  
-koi = Japanese honorific added onto the end of someone's name. It's used to address your boyfriend/girlfriend**

**Author Note**

**This turned out a LOT longer than I thought it would. I thought it'd be like 6 – 8 pages, but it ended up being over 13!!! :O Woah! Longest One-shot I've ever written.**

**What inspired me to write this story was something my brother told me. He told me about this guy who had been born with no eyes (so he'd never seen anything in his entire life), but he grew up and became a painter, and he painted amazing things! Some scientists did a research study where they gave him like a plastic cube (or other shapes) and let him feel it and then he'd paint it. He didn't even know what depth was (because he'd never seen anything) yet he could paint it! He could paint three-dimensional objects, and everything. They did another study where they connected wires to him to read his brain waves while he painted. The receptors in his brain that go off when people see things (to tell your brain what you're seeing) were going off when he was painting even though they should go off at all because he's not seeing anything! So I was sitting there thinking "Woah! That's so cool! If I was blind I'd probably just fall down a hole or something." So, yeah, I got this idea... somehow. Lol.**

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! ^-^**

**3 Happily-random!**


End file.
